<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>От взмаха до взмаха by Leytenator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435846">От взмаха до взмаха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator'>Leytenator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мейс слышал, есть те, кто может вернуть Опаленного с того света, поделиться с ним собственным пламенем, подарить «поцелуй жизни», но все эти рассказы больше похожи на легенды для детишек. Он не верит в легенды, не верит в себя, бессильного перед темнотой под сомкнутыми веками Гуэйры, которая хочет отнять его у Мейса, оставить себе навсегда, сковать ресницы льдом и покоем навечно.<br/>Мейс верит в Гуэйру.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>От взмаха до взмаха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Гуэйры красивые ресницы. Густые, темные, нижние странным образом длиннее верхних.<br/>Гуэйра сам странный: стыдится их («Что я как девка?»), неловко трет глаза и отворачивается, едва заметив на себе чужой взгляд. Мейс ничего не может с собой поделать и перестать пялиться, словно последний дурак, как завороженный, считая удары сердца от взмаха до взмаха. Когда Гуэйра стаскивает шлем с лохматой головы и щурится от яркого солнца, или песка, или резкого порыва ветра, кажется, будто карие глаза закрывают две тени, два маленьких черных крыла, оберегая от бед.<br/>Мейс ревнует к солнцу, и к песку, и к ветру – те, словно издеваясь, лезут к Гуэйре настырно, не оставляют в покое. Мейс готов вызвать на бой кого угодно, сразиться с самой стихией, лишь бы Гуэйра принадлежал ему одному. Лишь бы только пальцы и губы Мейса трогали эти ресницы, ласкали легко и нежно, отирали влагу или сцеловывали ее, когда Гуэйра злится, смаргивает яростные горячие слезы, и ресницы слипаются тонкими иглами.<br/>Мейс любит смотреть на них на рассвете, пробовать кончиками пальцев остроту и мягкость, ловить первые взмахи. Любит касаться губами на закате, когда те трепещут в последней безуспешной попытке справиться с дремотой. Когда Гуэйра жмурится, исходя стонами, когда вскрикивает, обессилено прикрыв глаза.<br/>Сейчас ресницы плотно сомкнуты, и, как бы Мейс ни старался, он не может уловить ни малейшего движения. <br/>Гуэйра похож на мирно спящего, но пульс на запястье, которое Мейс крепко сжимает, едва ощутим. Опаленные отлично справляются с любыми ранениями, пламя лечит их, но для того, чтобы то гудело в венах, наполняя тело огнем, обновляя каждую клетку, нужно быть в сознании, нужно самому его запустить.<br/>Мейс слышал, есть те, кто может вернуть Опаленного с того света, поделиться с ним собственным пламенем, подарить «поцелуй жизни», но все эти рассказы больше похожи на легенды для детишек. Он не верит в легенды, не верит в себя, бессильного перед темнотой под сомкнутыми веками Гуэйры, которая хочет отнять его у Мейса, оставить себе навсегда, сковать ресницы льдом и покоем навечно.<br/>Мейс верит в Гуэйру. <br/>Поэтому сидит у его постели, держит за руку, смотрит, не отводя воспаленный взгляд, на темные ресницы и ждет час за часом, день за днем, когда те наконец дрогнут.<br/>У Гуэйры красивые ресницы. Мейс отдал бы все за такие.<br/>Он отдал бы все, чтобы те распахнулись. <br/>Он давно готов отдать за Гуэйру все.<br/>Даже здравый смысл. Мейс делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются огнем, как слизистая во рту начинает полыхать, словно он наелся едкого перца с битым стеклом вперемешку. Пламя беснуется внутри, и он удерживает его в себе из последних сил, копит, позволяя разгореться яростнее, позволяя спалить всю боль, и беспокойство, и страх, оставив одну надежду. <br/>Одну любовь.<br/>Мейс не верит в легенды, но ради Гуэйры готов попробовать. Он осторожно проводит пальцами по его губам, опирается трясущимися ладонями о постель, наклоняется и падает в огненный колодец. Пламя хлещет из него так, что кости трещат, будто сухие ветки, темнота вспыхивает и корчится истлевающим саваном. Мейс целует Гуэйру и надеется, что тьма за густыми ресницами развеется так же легко.<br/>На мгновение ему кажется, что сухие губы дрогнули в ответ. Он резко отстраняется, смотрит: нет, Гуэйра все так же неподвижен, значит, не сработало. Значит, надо стараться еще и еще, пока…<br/>- Еще, - просит Гуэйра еле слышно, и Мейс просит, с трудом выговаривая слова обожженным ртом:<br/>- Посмотри на меня.<br/>Гуэйра открывает глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>